What Lies Beneath
by kitara251
Summary: A lunch out with Jean and Storm has Rogue confessing some...interesting dreams about a certain cajun x-man. Rogue/Gambit pairing. May be a two-shot in the future
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: (Disclaimer) X-men characters belong to who they belong to not me; I'm just using them for a bit_

"Rogue?"

"Rogue? Rogue? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Rogue snapped out of her stupor to stare at Jean and Storm's concerned looks. "Sorry gals...I must have zoned out for a minute huh?" Rogue chuckled to ease off her discomfort. "So what were you saying?" Rogue asked nonchalantly as she took a sip of her wine.

"We are more concerned about what has you distracted today? Is everything alright Rogue?" Jean asked, knowing she couldn't probe her mind but was still worried none-the-less.

"Yes Rogue. Please talk to us." Storm's maternal tone swept through Rogue like a gentle breeze.

Seeing as talking to her friends may ease some of her confusion, she took another sip from her glass before setting it down. Taking in her surrounding at the outside cafe, Rogue inhaled the cool wind that blew through her hair. Finally exhaling, she faced her concerned comrades as she began. "Well it's going to sound foolish but here it is anyway: I've uh... been havin'...'the dream' about Gambit lately." Rogue turned her face as she slightly blushed.

For a few seconds, both Jean and Storm were confused. After exchanging a knowing look, they both smiled knowingly at Rogue. "Is that all Rogue?" Storm asked nonchalantly. "It is perfectly normal for a woman to have such dreams; mutant or not."

"Storm's right Rogue." Jean agreed as she also took a sip of her wine. "Sometimes the unconscious mind shows us things we deny in reality. Has anything in your life happened to cause these dreams all of a sudden?"

Rogue thought the question over carefully. Sure she'd been envious of Scott and Jean's relationship and affection; but everyone in the mansion was envious of them also. She even felt there was a growing attraction between Storm and Logan, but was sure neither of the two would admit to such things right now. Her mind searched for the answer but was only showing her visions of the teenagers decorating the mansion and getting it ready for whatever holiday was coming up- well if you consider going back to school a holiday. _Man would the Professor have loved to see the new students._ Rogue thought to herself with a small grin._ He would have been so proud we're keepin' his dream alive with more students than we know what to do with! He's up there in space somewhere with Li'Landra watching over us...getting better. I wonder if he'll ever come back home and see..._ Rogue cut her thought off as she realized what triggered her dreams. "The Professor..." She answered in a low voice.

"Charles?" Storm clarified as Rogue nodded her head 'yes'.

"How so Rogue?" Jean asked.

"I know you all remember the day Li'Landra picked him up and took him to space; I know I do. Anyway, we were all still standing outside cause no one wanted to move. I think we all knew that if we moved, that meant a number of things: he was gone, he may never come back, we had just lost our mentor/friend/father/leader, and we weren't dreamin' the whole thing up. After a few more minutes outside Jubilee was the first one to break down. It broke my heart to see her hurt and confused. After Gambit and Logan took her back inside, the first thing I did was call Kurt. We talked about the Professor, religion, and hope. As I walked inside my room, Gambit was already waiting for me inside. We talked for the most part and he um...held me throughout the night. Every since then, we would hold hands and be more affectionate, but not intimate. I guess seein' the young kids around the institute made me really wish I could confine in the Professor, you know like in the old days? But he's gone now and I feel...kinda lost without his guidance."

"Rogue? Why didn't you come talk to us? Surely you know we would not have been bias over your feelings?" Storm collected one of Rogue's gloved hands into both hers.

"I didn't really know how to begin a conversation with...well,** that**. Besides, it's been a few months since he went away so I didn't think these feelings would affect me so much." Rogue explained.

"Rogue," Jean took her other hand into hers "we will be here for you whenever you want to talk." She reassured her.

"Thanks. I know." They gave Rogue a reassuring squeeze before releasing her hand. "So how do ya'll think I should go about dealing with these dreams?"

"Well the best way is to talk it out. Explain exactly what is going on in the dream." Jean was quite amused when Rogue nearly choked on her wine. "I'm sorry but that's the most efficient way." Jean laughed as she handed Rogue a napkin.

"Well if ya'll are sure...?" Rogue eyed them to see if either was going to back off.

"I assure you we will carry ourselves as mature adults Rogue." Storm reassured her.

"Alright then." Rogue said in an 'if you're sure' tone as she waved down their waiter to send over a bottle of wine. As they received their brew, Rogue poured them each a healthy dose. "If you want to hear everything, then you're going to need this." Rogue waited until they consumed a fair amount before beginning. "It's the same dream over and over again. Each time we go further and further. The one last night was the most...ah...intense? It started out like every other dream..."

_"Oohhh Remy..." Rogue moaned as Gambit kissed and sucked on her neck as he lay her back on her bed. His body pressed firmly against her as he ground into her hips with his pelvis. "Do it Remy..." Rogue urged him on as he traveled to her clavicle down to her right breast. He kneaded and massaged each breast before placing feather-like kisses on each. Rogue squirmed under his touch as he continued to tease her. "Don't be a tease Remy..." She breath out as he chuckled against her skin. Obeying her wish, he took a hard nipple into his mouth and began to hungrily suck on it. "Ahhh...yessss...like that..." She pulled him closer to her as though she wanted him to devour her entire body in one gulp. He alternated between each breast, lavishing them during his assault. After a while, he kissed his way down to her perfectly toned stomach. Coming to a stop at her naval, he darted his tongue into her bellybutton, seductively running his tongue in circles ever so lightly. "Dammit Gambit..." She arched her back as she ran her hands through his short hair._

_Continuing with his journey, he bypassed her center and opted to suck on her inner thigh. She gently tugged his head as his teeth left an indentation on her thigh insides. Kissing the wound, he again allowed his tongue to run seductive circles over the reddened skin. Her hips rocked as she ached for a release. "Quel est le __problème? What's the matter?" Gambit spoke to her in French then English. She loved it when he spoke in French; it drove her crazy on the inside._

_"Please..." Rogue practically begged. "No more teasing..."_

_"Juste assez; fair enough..." Gambit complied. Feeling him spread her legs farther, Rogue braced herself for what was coming next._

_Gambit leaned his head down, savoring her scent before pleasuring her. "You smell so good Rogue... I can smell you're ready." He whispered as he darted his tongue out; running it up and down her folds in a tortuous manner. "You're soaking wet chere..." He smiled as he continued his exploration. Rogue nearly bucked off the bed as he finally slid his tongue into her burning core. Her gasps of pleasure urged him on more as he began to quicken the movements of his tongue. As his tongue ran up and down her folds, Rogue gripped the bedding tightly; a fistful of covers clutched within her palms._

_"Hmmm...oh god..." Rogue mumbled as Gambit brought an arm over her body and began fondling a breast, occasionally pinching and rolling a nipple with his thumb and index finger. "More..." Rogue said in an almost inaudible voice. When his tongue ever so slightly grazed her clit, Rogue nearly bucked off the bed for the second time. Using pressure from his arm already on her breast, he held her down to keep her stationary._

_Using his free hand, he traced the outline of her slit with his fingers in a torturous manner. Her moans of anguish reached his ears, signaling for him to get on with his duty. Obliging, he inserted a finger delicately into her moist core. His finger slid in quite easily, thanks to his partner being too turned on. Taking a second finger, he began to explore her insides. Twisting and curling his fingers, he found what is was that made her pant. "You like that last one chere?" He huskily asked as he repeated the motion._

_"Y-yesss..." Rogue stuttered out her reply. She felt her stomach twist into pleasant knots as Gambit added a third finger. As if the friction wasn't enough, he picked up the pace as his hand moved in and out of her. "Oh right there...hmmm..." Rogue moved her hips to meet his thrusts. The pitch in her voice increased as his rough tongue ran over her clit. _

_Now sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves, Gambit was quite pleased, watching Rogue come undone by his hands. "Are you ready?" He asked before attacking her clit again. The only thing she could muster was to nod her head 'yes'. _

_Grabbing one of her hands, he brought it down to her sex; allowing her to feel everything he was doing. "I'm...I'm about...t-to..." Rogue couldn't even finish her statement. His hand teasing her breast, that arm holding her down, grinding against him, his mouth lavishing her clit...it was too much for her. _

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her climax approached. "R-Remy! Ahhh..." Her back arched off the bed as her orgasm ruptured through her body. Wave after wave hit her as she screamed and moaned. Never faltering his movements, Gambit continued pleasing her until she came down from her bliss._

_Kissing his way back back up her body, he lingered over her chest area a while before nuzzling her neck. His journey ended with a gentle kiss on her swollen lips. Gambit caressed her face as their kiss drawled out. "I love you Rogue."_

"...and after I tell him 'I love you' I wake up." Rogue concluded her dream. She looked from her fellow x-women to see what their response would be. Jean was very flustered as she refilled her wine glass for the third time. Storm, on the other hand, was the composed weather goddess as always. She digested what Rogue had just told them and thought about her response. "C'mon gals say something; you're killin' me here." Rogue said slightly embarrassed.

"Have any of your dreams gone any farther than the oral sex?" Storm asked as their young waiter passed their table. To say the least he was blushing as he went to his next customers.

"No just that. Like I said though, that was the most intense one." Rogue reiterated. "I just don't get it..." Rogue shook her head in confusion.

"Your dreams?" Storm asked.

"Well I understand what's happening but why is it? Since my power leaves me unable to touch someone, how could I possible know what it feels like to have his ton- um... you know what I mean." Rogue blushed hard as she refilled her glass also.

"Your dreams may be tied to your powers Rogue." Jean suggested

The knots in Rogue's forehead showed she was confused. "Tied to my powers? How?"

"It's just what you said." Rogue's face was more confused as Jean elaborated more. "Although you are unable to physically touch someone without absorbing their powers, you inherit something more from them: their memories."

"That would make sense." Storm agreed. "It would seem Rogue's unconscious mind took one of her hosts' memories and applied Gambit's likeliness to it."

"Oh it was a little bit more than a likeliness..." Rogue trailed off as she thought about her dreams more.

"Perhaps you would like to share some of your more personal intel with Gambit?" Storm asked with knowing eyes. "He is, after all, the object of your desires in your dreams."

"I'm not sure about that just yet." Rogue shrugged her shoulders in a non-certain fashion. "What do you gals think I should do? About my dreams that is?"

"Depends. Do you want the dreams to continue or end?" Jean asked. Rogue blushed a deeper shade of red as she drained the rest of her wine. "Well that would answer my question." Jean chuckled.

"It's not that I don't Jean." Rogue began to explain. "With my powers being the way they are, I don't see how I'm going to pull any kind of intimate gesture." Rogue idly ran her gloved hand around the rim of her empty glass. "At least I can experience the closeness in my dreams." She said with a sad smile. "Thanks for lending me your ears." Rogue thanked her friends.

"Think nothing of it Rogue." Storm said in a maternal tone. Jean nodded her head in agreement with Storm; no words needed.

"Well I'm more than buzzed." Rogue laughed as she motioned to the three empty wine bottles. "What do you say we all head back home?"

"Sounds wonderful to me." Storm excused herself to pay the bill. As Rogue went to grab the keys from the table, the keys moved away from her reach. _Either I'm more intoxicated than I think or Jean is playing a trick._ Rogue thought amusingly as she looked at the redhead. True enough, Jean had used her telekinetic powers to place the keys in the palm of her hand.

"Sorry Rogue but I believe you are too much under the influence to drive." Jean smiled at Rogue as she loosly held the keys in her palm. A slightly strong breeze blew past the two, sending the keys flying out of Jean's reach. Following the direction of the keys, they saw as they reached their destination in Storm's waiting hands.

"Are are right Jean, however, I do believe I am the most sober of the three of us- seeing as you two emptied those bottles on your own." Storm laughed lightly as she continued onward to pay for their bill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rough day?" Logan snickered to the three women as they made their way through the kitchen door. "You down the whole bottle by yourself Red?" He asked Jean with a slight grin; sniffing the air for emphasis.

"Very funny Logan." Jean said as she plopped herself down at the small kitchen table; Rogue following suit.

"The nose never lies." Logan commented as he turned his attention back to his monster sandwich. Storm passed by the kitchen island Logan was currently sitting at to make a small pot of coffee. "Hey barkeep." He knocked his rough knuckles on the counter to get Storm's attention. "How 'bout somethin' to drink for a hard working man?"

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Storm gracefully walked over to the refrigerator and produced a cold drink. "One drink as requested." She gently placed the bottle in front of him.

"Water Ro?" Logan asked her in a disguested tone.

Never pausing in her task to make coffee, Storm calmly answered him. "Did you or did you not ask for something to drink?"

He looked at the chilled beverage. "I was thinkin' more down the lines of a brown liquid in a glass bottle."

"In a school? You'd better be lucky you can still smoke those cigars of yours while the kids are in classes." An amused voice said from the open kitchen door.

"Scott! You're back early?" Jean embraced her husband as he took her seat and pulled her into his lap.

"The consult didn't take as long as I thought so we'll be having another student before the week is over." He announced proudly.

"I'll make sleeping and class arrangments first thing in the morning." Storm announced as the coffee machine beeped. "Coffee anyone?"

"I'd rather drink the water." Logan grumbled around his sandwich.

"Thank you Storm I'll have one..." For the first time he took in Jean's slightly drunken state. "...and how about you have one- black no cream or sugar? I think your head and stomach will thank you in the morning."

"Please." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

_They always look so comfortable and in tune with each other..._ Rogue thought to herself. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her name being called.

"...Rogue? Rogue?..." Storm gently called her name.

"Yo!" Logan threw the cap to his water bottle and hit her in the middle of her head.

"Ow...the hell Logan?" Rogue rubbed the spot where the cap hit.

"Storm was callin you." He said simply as he went back to his sandwich.

"After all the wine I drank I think I'm just going to head to bed. 'Night ya'll." Rogue swiftly flew out of her chair and up to her room.

"Is everything-"

"So where is everyone? It's quiet in here today." Jean swiftly cut her husband off before he could question Rogue's behavior.

"Let's see...students are in their rooms...Morph is on monitor duty...Jubilee is in the danger room with Mjnari...Beast is hauled up in the lab...and Gumbo isn't back from the Morlocks kingdom yet." Logan answered as he finished off his sandwich.

"Correction mon ami...de Gambit has returned." Gambit sauntered into the kitchen also.

"Yea...I smelt 'ya from down the road." Logan took a long swig from his water.

"Water for Wolverine...I see domesticated life is rubbing off on you." Gambit shrugged at his menacing growl.

"How are Dennis and Erin fitting in?" Scott asked Gambit; referring to the young mutants he took to the Morlocks.

"De be fittin' in jus' fine. No worries." Gambit leaned against kitchen island beside Logan and addressed Storm. "Dey be asking 'bout you Stormy- Callisto says 'hi'."

"Thank you Gambit. I am glad they are all well." Storm replied as she took a sip from her coffee. "Would you like a cup Gambit?"

"No thanks Stormy." As Gambit moved his arm to get more comfortable, Logan scrunched up his face.

"Gah! Did ya run through the sewer water while you were down there!" Logan moved away from Gambit.

"Considering where I just came from..." Gambit trailed off.

"Well ya need a bath Gumbo." Logan growled as he shuffled further from Gambit- as if trying to run from the scent.

"Maybe a hot shower will do Gambit some good...night-night mon amies."

"You two gonna tell me what that was about earlier?" Scott nudged his wife after Gambit was out of earshot.

"Earlier?" Jean asked slightly confused.

"Rogue." Storm and Logan spoke at the same time. After holding each other's eye for a fraction Storm looked away; slightly embarrassed. "And to answer your question Scott: no."

"No?" Logan mocked Storm. "Well what's wrong with her?" Logan slightly raised his voice- slightly concerned for someone he considered a 'daughter'.

"Nothing is 'wrong with her' Logan." Storm matched his tone. "She just has some...personal issues she has to work through."

"Oh boy. Sounds like a 'Gambit' issue to me." Scott chimed in.

"**Whatever** the issue is isn't important. Rogue needs our support and we'll give her our support unconditionally." Jean abruptly stood from her husband's lap.

"Jean I didn't mean..."

"I'm going to bed also. Goodnight Ororo. **Logan**." Jean stressed his name before leaving also.

Logan's only reply was a grunt in contrast to Storm's soft goodnight. "Guess I'll turn in too. Goodnight you two." Scott followed behind his wife's retreating form. _Looks like I'm in the doghouse tonight._ Scott thought to himself.

Logan sat in silence as Storm cleared the empty cups from the table. "Look Ro...ur...earlier...y'know I uh didn't..." He scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words to clear the air.

Storm smiled kindly at his attempt to apologize. "Think nothing of it Logan. We all care for Rogue deeply."

"Yea."

Sensing his unease, Storm reached out and placed her mocha hand over one of his calloused hands. "I assure you Logan she will work through it. She just needed a woman's point of view on certain things."

"I know." He said just above a whisper as he gently ran his thumb over her knuckles. Looking into her beautiful eyes, he leaned closer to her. "Y'know I really am s..."

"Man I'm starved! Come on Mjnari! I'll make you one of Logan's huge-ass sandwiches." Jubilee squealed as she drug Storm's godson by the wrist.

"What is this 'huge-ass' sandwich?" The slightly younger boy asked.

"Oh you'll love it! It's this..."

Clearing their throats, they subtly withdrew from each other's embrace as Jubilee and Mjnari entered the kitchen. "Really mall-rat? You gonna try and recreate one of my master pieces it took me years to perfect?" He said to Jubilee with mock annoyance.

"Of course Logan: entertain her for wanting to eat one of your unhealthy sandwiches as opposed to chastising her for using such unlady-like language." Storm stated in monotone as she continued washing the dishes. As the three other inhabitants in the kitchen worked on their 'masterpiece', Storm thought about how Rogue was coping with her internal worries. _You have a strong heart Rogue...everything will work out for the best in the end..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Get your head in the game ROGUE!" Wolverine yelled as he, Jubilee, and Morph destroyed another robot.

"Huh?" As Rogue snapped back to attention, she looked up to see a massive ball of energy coming her way. _I can't deflect an attack that big and I can't fly out of the way in time..._ Rogue thought as she brought her arms in front of her face in a defensive posture.

"I've got you Rogue!" Mjnari announced as he swept Rogue off her feet. After they were safely out of range of the blast, Mjnari allowed Rogue's full weight to carry them to the ground. "Sorry Rogue...I am getting a little stronger though."

Rogue momentarily thought back to when she first met the young Mjnari in Africa a few years back. He had just caught her as she was falling to the ground; only to have her fall on top of him after a few seconds. _"Sorry Rogue: I may be fast...but I'm not very strong." He smiled sheepishly_

Smiling at the memory, Rogue helped Mjnari to his feet. "Don't worry about it hon. You're a lot stronger than when I first met you. Oh and thank you...again. I don't think I ever properly thanked you for catching me back in Africa-"

"COMPUTER! END TRAINING EXERCISE! CODE WOLVERINE00719!" Wolverine barked into empty space.

**ACCESS GRANTED:PROGRAM ENDED**

"Wolverine why did you end the program? Is everyone alright?" Cyclops asked as he and Gambit joined the others from across the room.

"Must be pretty serious for Wolverine to end a training session no?" Gambit attempted to joke but got a snarl from Wolverine.

"Where the hell is your head at Rogue?" He demanded as he approached her.

"Huh?" Rogue snapped her eyes back to Wolverine's scowl. "What are you talking about?" Her voice rose slightly also.

"That lost and confused look on your face. If the kid hadn't scooped yur ass up, we would be havin' southern barbeque Rogue right now!"

"Wha- I had it under control Wolverine!"

Wolverine simply huffed at her stubbornness. "Under control you say? Who the hell daydreams during a training exercise?"

"Exactly Wolverine: a training exercise. It wasn't a real-"

"Do you hear yourself kid?" Wolverine forcefully cut her off. "You of all people should know that a training exercise in the danger room ain't nothin' to be taken lightly!"

"KID? I ain't been a '**kid**' in a long time so don't start treatn' me like one now?" Rogue said just as forcefully.

"Logan maybe we should..." Cyclops attempted to keep the conversation from reaching a boiling point as Morph, Jubilee, and Mjnari shared concerned looks with each other. There's no telling where a blow-up between a stubborn Rogue and a hot-tempered Wolverine could lead to.

"No she needs to hear this and hear it good!" He momentarily cast his attention to Cyclops before returning it back to Rogue. "I don't know what's gotten into you these past few days but you better come to your senses and quick. The fact that you came out of your mouth and said this training exercise wasn't real shows how young and stupid you are!"

"STUPID?" Rogue screeched.

Jubilee looked pleadingly at Cyclops to try and calm them down again. "Really Logan we should-"

"Yea you heard me kid, STUPID! News flash Rogue: having superhuman strength and flight does not make you invulnerable. Hell I've got a healing factor but it doesn't help me protect myself. How many times have we come out of this very room with scratches? Bruises? Scars both physical and mental? This room helps young mutants like Jubilee and Mjnari here prepare for the real world."

He knew he was pushing some really hard buttons for Rogue but he felt he needed to get her to understand where her head should be. "I don't care if you want to hear this or not but just because the Professor isn't here doesn't mean we slack off any more than usual...we carry on his dream until there is peace for both mutants and nonmutants alike." He raised an eyebrow at her after his speech. "Or are you too distracted to remember that in Charles' absence?"

There was stunned silence around the danger room as everyone expected Rogue to punch the daylights out of Wolverine. "I don't have to stay here and listen to this shit! I know where my priorities are and as far as I'm concerned that entire lil' speech of yours is straight bullshit." Rogue spat venomously as she physically pushed past Logan.

Grunting as she knocked him off his center of gravity, Wolverine quickly recovered to stare at the back of Rogue's retreating form. "We ain't finished in here Rogue!"

"Humph I'm goin' to get some air!" Rogue spat as she pried the doors open; flying past Beast in the process.

"Oh dear." Beast stated as he eyed the doors to the danger room. "I see the doors are in need of repair again. What a waste of perfectly good metal." He shook his head as he continued to his lab.

"Grrr... we'll finish this training session later today. Go grab something to eat." Wolverine dismissed the other occupants.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Morph whispered to Jubilee and Mjnari as they made their way out.

Seeing as they were now alone, Cyclops addressed Wolverine. "Was all that really necessary Logan?" Cyclops asked with immense displeasure.

"Yea it was Cyclops." Wolverine turned to the taller man. "Something had to be said to her. You didn't see her yesterday: she almost dropped a damn eighteen-wheeler after dazing off. She could have killed someone Cyke!"

As much as he hated the nickname, he was more concerned about Rogue at this point. "You mean the car accident you guys helped out with? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He slightly raised his voice.

"Cuz' I didn't think anything of it at the time. This one thing I do know though; since the women went out for a drink a few days back Rogue ain't been acting like our normal Rogue."

"Hmm you think so huh?" Cyclops scratched his chin.

"Are you kidding me? After I all but called her incompetent all she did was shove me out of her way and 'go get some air'? The Rogue in her right mind would have punched me so hard it would make Sabertooth's hits seem like a slap in the face."

"Okay your point is taken." Cyclops thought over their options. "Should I take her off missions if she's a danger to herself or others?" He asked his friend.

Wolverine dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. "Too drastic. She may have lost her concentration for a little while, but she would never intentionally put anyone at risk. Let's give her some time but I'm confident it won't come down to that." He said with much pride in Rogue.

"Well...maybe I'll have a talk with her or...?" Cyclops suggested.

"Nah don't waste your breath. Although I'm sure she'll be more receptive to you than me at the moment, this is something Rogue needs to figure out for herself."

Cyclops nodded his head in agreement. "Jean said something down that line the other day. She still hasn't given me a clue as to what's on Rogue's mind. Have you heard anything or has Storm said anything to you Logan?"

"Only some cryptic message saying Rogue 'needed a women's perception on things'. That tells me all I need to know." Wolverine stated.

"How so?"

"Hey you're the married one Cyke and you can't figure it out?" Wolverine raised an eyebrow at his confused look. "Look at it this way: Rogue can't concentrate...she ain't keeping her mind on tasks at hand...staring off into space...bags under her eyes...irritable..." at Cyclops' lost expression he gave him one last clue "...she's been avoiding Gumbo like he's the black plague..."

Wolverine watched as a light bulb went off in Scott's head. "Oh I see. It's understandable now why Jean got so upset when I said it 'sounded like a Gambit issue' the other night." He made brief eye contact with Logan. "Also why Storm nearly jumped down your throat when you asked what was wrong with Rogue."

"In any event," Logan changed the subject with a growl from his throat "Gumbo needs to sit down and have a serious talk with her about WHATEVER the hell is bothering her."

"Speaking of Gambit- when did he leave out?" Scott wondered.

"He lingered by the door after the others left but didn't leave until **after** I told you Rogue endangered people at yesterday's accident site." Wolverine explained with ease.

"So we just let nature run its course and don't intervene it what you're saying?"

"Not exactly." Logan answered as he ran a rough hand over his head. "Give her some space and allow her a chance to get her head on straight. I don't doubt her abilities but she is having some kind of internal struggle so I want to give her a fair chance to work through her issues without having to pull rank on her."

"That's very noble of you Logan." Scott proclaimed proudly as he slapped the shorter man on the shoulder.

"Ey whatever Cyke…I'm going to chop some wood or something…" Logan said as he made his way out of the danger room. _Hurry up and get your head together Rogue before you get someone hurt or worse…yourself."_ Logan thought to himself as he left a beaming Cyclops in the danger room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh thank everyone who's liked, favored, followed, or reviewed this story! I honestly didn't think the story would get as much feedback (seeing as I wrote the first chapter on a whim). I'm thinking a few more chapters until the finale but I'm always open to ideas to make the story better (anything to stave of writers' block huh?) Oh and sorry if the characters seem out of character in this chapter; I'm working out a few kinks for the next chapter.**

A/N: Just a few swear words thrown in just so you're aware…now onward!

_Ah' really should talk to him but...how do I without making our hopeless relationship worse? _ Rogue thought to herself as she looked to the basketball court within the mansion courtyard. The teams were Gambit, Jubilee, and Cyclops vs. Wolverine, Morph, and Mjnari. They didn't appear to be keeping score but were having fun none the less.

At hearing Rogue sigh again, Storm looked up from her task of watering her flora. Rogue sat at her windowsill looking down at the mock basketball game that was occurring. At the wistful look on her face, Storm figured it was time for her to break the silence. "You know Rogue, normally when someone volunteers to help with chores, they usually help..."

At Storm's teasing tone, Rogue looked from the window to her friend's face. Dangling a watering canister from her hand, Storm urged Rogue to join her. Exhaling slowly, Rogue joined Storm and took the can from her; knowing it was all a rouse for her to start talking. Not one to beat around the bush, Storm began as soon as Rogue watered a few plants. "Understand I have no intention to pry into your personal affairs Rogue-" Storm paused as Rogue acknowledged she had her attention "-but do you not believe it is time to talk to Gambit as opposed to hiding in the greenhouse for the past week?"

"It's been more like three days Storm." Rogue attempted to joke; as if to prolong the inevitable conversation that was beginning to take place.

Placing her hand on Rogue's gently, she halted the flow of water from escaping the canister. "Rogue?" Storm gently prodded as Rogue gave her full eye contact. "I am worried about you. You look as if you have not slept in a few days." At Rogue's silence Storm led her over to the couch to take a seat. "Wait here." Storm requested before walking off. Exhausted, Rogue slouched into the couch and thought back to a few days ago as she waited for Storm to return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We ain't finished in here Rogue!" <strong>_

_**"Humph I'm goin' to get some air!" **_After flying around for close to an hour and half, Rogue figured she had let off enough steam. "A nice hot shower will do me some good." Rogue rationed as the mansion came into view. Not wanting to run into Logan, or anyone for that matter, Rogue flew in through her bedroom window. On instinct, her eyes looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. "2:17 A.M.? Dammit I stayed out longer than expected. I hope Storm and Jubilee aren't too worried about me?" Rogue said aloud. Grabbing her bathroom paraphernalia, she eased herself down the hall to one of the bathrooms; opting to fly as to not wake any of the students asleep on floor with her walking. Not thinking to knock, Rogue entered the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was the level of steam within the small space.

"Chere?!" A startled voice sounded as the curtain was removed; forcing the occupant to scramble for a towel.

"R-Remy?" Rogue squeaked as she dropped her items in shock. "Remy I-I'm so soo sorry I...I didn't know you were...I mean I should have knocked but...no one is usually here so I thought-" During her obvious discomfort, Rogue attempted to back out of the small room; only succeeding in backing into the door; encasing her inside with no escape.

"Chere it be the middle of the night and everyone be worried sick about you." Gambit noticed her tense body language and decided it would be better not to surround her in the already tiny bathroom space. "What's been going on with you dez past few days chere?"

"I...what do you mean?" She attempted to feign ignorance as the doorknob pressed into her lower back.

"Dez past few days: you not eat with everyone and when you do you only pick at your food; you walk around like you're in some trance; and worse..." he stepped closer to her until he could hear her breath coming out quicker. He brought his left arm up and placed his palm on the door beside her head. He dropped his voice lower as to make sure Rogue understood what he was saying to her. "...and what's worse is you won't walk my way; you hardly say more than a few fleeting words..." bringing his head down he caught her eyes as she attempted to stray from his sight "...and you won't look me in the eye." At her silence Gambit prodded again. "I thought we were moving along in our relationship Rogue, but if I'm presuming too much then let me know now." He said calmly.

Her eyes shot to his immediately. "No! How could you think that Remy?" She said with hurt and a small amount of anger.

"How can I not Rogue? Explain it to me chere." He carefully asked, but patience waning.

"I..." Rogue trailed off as she struggled to find words. "I'm confused Remy."

"Confused? About what?" He paused before adding. "Us?"

"N-No...not exactly...I..."

"Not exactly?" Gambit stood back from her and exhaled deeply. "You're not making any sense Rogue."

"Well maybe it would help if we weren't in the small, steamed bathroom together with you naked save a towel wrapped around your ass!" Rogue exclaimed, her discomfort and ineptness to form sentences causes her anger to get the best of her.

"So what?! You think you're the only one affected by our close proximity?" He stated just as aggressively. "Don't use this small area as an excuse not to talk to me."

"I'm not try-"

"That's bullshit and we both know it Rogue!" He yelled; causing Rogue to fall silent. "We both know had you not ended up here, you may never have tried to talk to me. Why Rogue? Why is it so easy for you to confide in Stormy and Jean but not me?"

"You think you'll have all the answers don't you? Like you can fix every fucking thing wrong with me? Well you can't Remy! You don't know what goes through my mind! What images haunt me! What keeps me awake at night! The longing and wanting to be touched but can't! It's a fucked up situation we have Remy and I'm coping the best way I know how to."

"Coping? You call nearly dropping a truck 'coping'. You ain't coping if whatever is bothering you is causing you to lose your concentration during the day Rogue." He tried to rationalize with her by bringing her duties as an x-man into the equation.

Her initial expression was one of blatant shock. The only ones present at the time of the crash were Logan, Morph and herself so the question as to how he found out boggled her for a moment. Unfortunately that moment erased as her shock gave way to more anger. "Don't you dare pull a Wolverine on me swamp boy! My issues are not keeping me from my duties as an x-man!" She stated venomously.

"Your duties as an x-man…" Gambit trailed off as he rubbed his palms across his face in frustration. "You're so worried about the world and how to save it: put your own feelings at bay for the better of the good fight huh?" He looked her square in the eye. "What about your duties to yourself? Take better care of yourself for once; eat a big meal; get some sleep in; talk to the girls; go to the mall with petite and Mjnari; talk to me! Hell punch Wolverine a few times if it helps! Go to mass with your brother and pray from sun-up to sundown! Anything that can get you back to yourself but don't use your duties as an x-man as an excuse for you not taking care of yourself and dealing with your issues!"

"Dammit Remy can't you see **you** are my fucking issue!"

There. She had said it. The object of her affection and what was haunting her dreams at night. She took the first step and said it. For a slight moment she felt relieved, as if being freed from a burden. In the instant it took her to look into his lost and slight angry eyes Rogue realized something that could pose as a great error…

Explaining every detail to him.

"Your fucking issue?" Gambit repeated. "All I've ever done was try and love you properly Rogue. If you feel lonely, I hold you at night. If you feel crowded I give you space. I respect you with every ounce of my being and won't hesitate to lay my life on the line for you. Please Rogue, explain to me how I went from being a loving companion to being your **fucking issue**!"

Rogue visible gasped as his fist collided with the mirror, spider-webbing around where his fist had connected. A small trickle of blood flowed from his palm to the sink area. "I ain't mean it like that Gambit." She said softly, unshed tears stubbornly refusing to shed.

"Calling someone a 'fucking issue' is pretty self-explanatory Rogue." Gambit deadpanned; but in a softer tone also. "Unless I'm the reason you can't sleep and concentrate." He held Rogue's gaze, seeing if his hypothesis was wrong. "Guess I am then huh?"

_I can't tell him about __**those**__ dreams! Not now!_ Rogue's subconscious screamed at her as her anxiety began to overpower her again. "It's late. I can't talk to you right now. Another time…but not now…" She said quickly as she finally managed to open the door to the bathroom.

"Rogue-"

"Goodnight Gambit." Rogue cut him off as she closed the door behind her, not having the heart to look him in the eye as she said so.

* * *

><p>"Drink this Rogue." Rogue was pulled back into the present by Storm's gentle tone. At the Sothern's raised eyebrow, Storm explained with a smile, "It is a herbal remedy I grow in my greenhouse. It should help you rest a little better."<p>

"Thank you." Rogue drank the herbal supplement and handed Storm back the mug thankfully. Immediately she felt the drink relaxing her body, but her mind stayed in disarray.

"Do you feel up to telling me what has you bothered more than normal?" Storm asked as she sat across from Rogue, nursing her own cup of tea.

Exhaling deeply, Rogue leant into the cushion and readied herself to explain her run-in with Gambit. "It's Gambit."

Nodding her head, Storm allowed Rogue to continue. "I had a bumped into him the other night and he called me out on my behavior."

"I see." Storm waited a couple seconds but Rogue did not continue. "What did you say as a way of explanation?"

"I told him in so many words he was the reason why I wasn't resting properly; I chicken-shitted at the last minute and didn't tell him about the dreams though." Picking her white strands of hair, Rogue let out a long breath. "I love him Storm…so much." Rogue said wholeheartedly as she thought back to their fight.

Storm's own heart broke at the sound of despair in the younger woman's tone. "I know you do Rogue. I'm sure Gambit is aware of your feelings also."

"If anything 'Ro I made him doubt my feelings for him. You should have seen the look of hurt and anger in his eyes…"

"Maybe if you explain-"

"I can't Storm." Rogue gently cut her off. Storm raised a delicate eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "For me it's more than 'I want to have sex with you really badly'. It's a contradiction because I want him to touch me but in reality it's impossible because of my powers. Who would want to be with someone as inaccessible as me?" Rogue said as stubborn tears refused to fall.

By this time, Storm had abandoned her now cold cup of tea and leaned in close to Rogue. "What are you suggesting Rogue?" She asked, not liking where her train of thought was headed.

"It's clear I hurt him in an unimaginable way and he'll never be able to touch me…" Rogue took a moment as her emotions caused her to choke up slightly. "It's not fair to him to stay devoted to me when he'll never have me 100%... so I'll give him an out."

"Give Gambit an out?" Storm repeated in disbelief. "Rogue you can't mean-"

"I do Storm…for his happiness and my sanity…I'll give Remy up." She said as a gate opened and her tears fell freely down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: We've seen how Rogue's dealing (or lack thereof) but how does Gambit feel?**_

"Do you have everything packed?" Storm asked Mjnari as he loaded his bags into the mini x-jet.

"Yes."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I have."

"Perhaps you'd like something to take with you? It is a long flight back home." Storm reasoned.

"Mrs. Summers packed me a lunch to take with me." He answered as he closed the storage compartment.

"And Shanti knows when you are to arrive to the village?"

"Morph connected us last night. Yes she knows."

"How are you feeling? Perhaps you'd like to delay your departure for another evening?"

"Dr. McCoy gave me a clean bill of health. The bug I had a few days ago is gone and I'm good to fly."

"...I see..." Storm said in a small voice.

Seeing the sullen look on Storm's face, Mjnari embraced his mother. "Mother please don't be sad. I will come to visit you again. I promise."

"I know you will my son." Storm took his face between her hands gently kissed his head.

"Hell NO!" Storm and Mjnari looked to the debate going on between Wolverine and Jubilee.

"Are you serious Wolverine? Why can't I bring my CD-player?" Jubilee crossed her arms in defiance.

"If you're going to pilot this flying contraption I don't need you distracted by any of that crap you call music." He pointed to her player around her hip.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Wolverine." Jubilee rolled her eyes; further adding to the man's ire. "It's not as if I haven't flown the mini jet before remember?"

Snorting, he dismissed her claim as experience. "How can I forget? Commandeering the jet at fourteen to take a solo mission to Russia that no one commissioned..." He raised a rough eyebrow at her.

"I was fifteen-"

"Fourteen and a half then."

"-and I had Colossus with me." She pointed out.

"Country boy who knew less about flying than you did? Yea I felt real comforted Julbs."

"Ugh you're impossible! It's like you don't trust me to fly Mjnari home safely!" She accused.

"Don't try to pull the guilt card on my kid; I ain't budgin' on the music issue." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. "And I do trust ya to get the kid home in one piece." He added roughly.

His admission slightly caught the mall rat of guard. "If you trust me why are you acting like an overprotective fath-"

"Because I am Julbs." He stated simply. As if noticing he admitted the claim out loud, he cleared his throat to change the subject. "So if you run into any trouble (and with the x-men luck you will), immediately switch to auto pilot and radio home. We'll figure out the rest from there."

Smiling in understanding, Jubilee lightly touched Logan's forearm before boarding the jet. "You ready Mjnari?" She called to the younger boy.

"Yes." He answered Jubilee before turning to Storm. "This is not goodbye mother, I will see you again." He stated firmly as she hugged him tighter.

"I know my son. Give Shanti my love." She turned to Jubilee. "And you both have a safe trip. Do not hesitate to land if you feel something is amiss; and be sure you use the cloaking device when traveling through international waters."

"You're just as bad as him Storm." Jubilee laughed as she gestured to Wolverine.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Wolverine." Mjnari extended his hand to Wolverine.

"Eh you're family kid. Call me Logan; 'Sides that Mr. crap makes me feel old." He shook the young man's hand and ruffled his head. "Don't let the firecracker behind the wheel talk you into making unnecessary stops." He slightly warned.

"When you say unnecessary stops..." Mjnari ventured.

"That includes any stops from this mansion to your village on the continent of Africa." Wolverine elaborated.

"Hey Jubilee!" She inclined her head to hear what Mjnari had to say. "No stops mean we can't go to London on that shopping spree you wanted."

"Too bad for you too." She played along with him. "I know you wanted to visit the Outback in Australia." She sighed dramatically as Mjnari zipped into existence beside her.

Storm chuckled heartily as she stood beside Logan. "Jubilee you are to be a role model to Mjnari; do not encourage his goading." She emphasized to the humorless expression on her companion's face.

"Hey I always wanted a little brother. What fun is it to have one if I can't corrupt him?" Both teens laughed as she started up the engine. "Seriously we'll be fine. See you guys later!"

"Goodbye!" Mjnari waved one last time as the jet took to the air; eventually disappearing out of sight.

Looking over at his companion, he took in her posture: her arms were crossed in front of her breast in a comforting manner; shoulders slightly slouched; all the while her eyes stayed straight ahead. He brought his arm around her waist and pulled her close, bringing her out of her recollection. "They'll be fine." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself; either way he saw some of the tension melt from her shoulders.

"I know." She relaxed into his embrace as they lapse into a comfortable silence. He watched her closely as the breeze pushed her platinum hair into her face. With a gentle hand he wasn't even aware he posses, he tucked her unruly hair behind her ear. She looked at him with curious but gentle cerulean eyes. Brighter than he had ever remembered seeing them...

"So uh..." Dropping his hand from her face, he looked back at the mansion, not noticing the sudden drop of her shoulders. "How 'bout some lunch?"

"It is a beautiful day. What say you we have a picnic under the tree on the hill?" She gestured toward the mentioned area as he looked back at her.

A sly grin graced his rugged face. "A picnic 'Ro? The last time we had a picnic; Chuck mentioned something about a dimensional rift. You wanna press our luck?" He joked.

She also chuckled at the memory. "I believe your words were down the lines of 'not attracting ants like normal people'."

"Yea. Somethin' like that."

"Look at the glass as half full Logan: it did not affect our timeline and we enjoyed a beautiful day outside with Charles."

"Mm Charles..." He briefly broke eye contact with her to unconsciously stare at the blue sky up ahead. "Ya' know," he looked back at her and slightly whispered in her ear "I got an inking ol' Chuck knew something that day he's been keeping from us?"

"Having one of the strongest minds in the world, I have no doubt Logan, he caught a glimpse of something none of us could fathom." She agreed.

"Or he caught a glimpse of someone..." Logan added on quietly.

"Logan..." She studied his face as he looked intently at her.

"So 'bout this picnic?" He detached himself from her body and took a minuscule step back to separate their bodies; but not by much. "I prepare the food this time around and you grab the blanket?"

"That sounds reasonable considering I have the blanket in my room. Will you be adding vegetables to the menu?" She kindly asked him.

"If you count lettuce and tomatoes on a sandwich then yes. If not, I know there are some cooked asparagus and cauliflower I could squeeze in the basket?" He openly laughed at the shocked look on her face. "What? Thought I was just gonna bring meat to eat?"

"Not at all. I'm surprised you're not going with more 'traditional' vegetables such as carrots or..."

"...or broccoli?" He grinned at her slightly disgusted look. "You're just as bad as the kids."

She uncomfortably shifted in her spot. "When I first came to America from Africa as a young woman, I had to become accustomed to American style meals."

"I'm guessing broccoli wasn't one of 'em?" He chuckled again.

"Even 'broccoli and cheese' did not change the taste."

"Yet you eat cauliflower?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow at his teasing. "Your point?"

"Well ain't that nothin' but broccoli without the green color?" He asked at her amused expression.

"Well, you're just going to have to find out at the picnic, won't you Logan?" She gently teased as she flew up to her loft.

_Hmm...was Ro just flirting with me?_ Logan thought to himself with a sly grin as he made his way into the mansion kitchen. "Let's see..." He spoke to himself as he looked through the refrigerator unit. "Would she like ham or salami more?"

"Stormy would have turkey mon ami."

Wolverine paused in his lunch making task for a nano second to acknowledge the New Orleans native. "Gumbo." Gambit leaned against the door frame, idly playing with a deck of cards. Normally Logan paid no heed to the action, but the sound of the cards slicing the air began to grate at his nerves.

"Early lunch?" Gambit asked with a bit of a bite to his tone, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Yup." He answered simply, not wanted to converse with the cajun-born native.

As if gauging Wolverine's reaction, Gambit looked to his body language. "Room for one more on the hill?" His tone now borderline mocking.

It was just a second, but Logan's whole body went stiff and his fist clenched slightly. _No way on this side of hell!_ his mind screamed at him. After a few calming breaths Logan graced him with an answer. "Never took ya as a picnic havin' person Cajun." He challenged.

"No more than you have ever been." Gambit's eyes sparked slightly. Looking Gambit straight in the eyes, he placed the lunch basket on the counter. Retrieving two water bottles from the cooler, he never took his eyes off Gambit. "You fancy eating outside now?" He asked referring to Wolverine's solitary meals in the kitchen area usually.

_Swamp rat is really itching for a fight?_ "Nah but Storm suggested it seein' as the kids just left." He replied evenly as he placed the water in the basket.

Twirling the joker of diamonds between his fingers, he looked pointly at Logan. "You two sure seem close lately." He saw the shorter man's nose flare. "Closer than I ever remember you being to Stormy." He slightly charged the card in a threatening manner.

"You got something you wanna ask me Swamp-Boy?" He roared slightly.

"Since you brought it up sure: Why you standing so close to Stormy with your hands upon her body?" He demanded in his smooth voice.

"You can cut the overprotective brother bullshit out Gumbo! Ro's a big girl and can take care of herself." Logan snarled.

"So it's 'Ro' now and not 'Storm'?" Gambit mocked. "Exactly how close have you two gotten?"

*skint* Of their own violation, Wolverine's claws slid from the confides of his hand. True Wolverine was no saint, hell nowhere near close to it actually. But he would not stand to have his honor nor his friendship with Storm questioned. "I don't know what's on your mind Gambit, but don't let your mouth get you into something you can't fight your way out of!" He threatened as he flexed his wrist.

Charging the entire deck of cards, he spoke in a deadly tone. "I see you didn't answer my question Wolverine."

"And I don't intend of answering Gambit." He bit back. "Quit tryna' pick a fight wit' me an' take care of your fuckn' personal business!"

"You don't know shit Logan!" Gambit took a warning step toward him. "Not one single ting'!"

"I know this one thing Gumbo: if you had man up and told Rogue what she wanted to hear, she wouldn't be half-way over Europe by now!"

"Shut up."

"It's been what? Four? Five days Rogue's been in Germany and everyone from the faculty to the students have heard from Rogue- well...everyone except you. Isn't that right Gumbo?" No sooner than the words left his mouth, Wolverine felt the stinging sensation from one of Gambit's charged cards upon his right chest. Before his healing factor could completely seal the wound, Wolverine had advanced to Gambit. "You've just made a big mistake Cajun!" He shouted as his fist connected to Gambit's midsection; momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

"That all the big Wolverine got for me? Petite knocked me on my ass in a minute flat." Gambit swept his foot under Wolverine, knocking him down.

"That right huh?" Wolverine mocked as he jumped back to his feet. "Well the difference between me and Jubilee is she doesn't have an adamantium skeleton." He and Gambit advanced toward each other before a gush of wind lifted them from the ground.

"That is enough of this nonsense!" An angry, yet feminine, voice yelled through the chaos. As Storm dropped her hands, the wind dispersed, dropping the men to the ground. "That has gotten into you both? You two, of all people, should know if there is a dispute to have you take it out in the danger room!" She chastised.

Still seething at Wolverine, Gambit took in what Storm said. "That's not a bad idea Stormy. Meet me in the danger room in ten Wolverine? I'll have the 'hide-and-seek' program running for you when you enter." Gambit suggested before sauntering out of the kitchen, but not before giving Storm an apologetic look.

Shaking her head at the destroyed kitchen, Storm looked to the other participant in the kitchen. "Don't give me that look Storm. For once I didn't pick a fight with the swamp boy!" Wolverine defended himself.

Despite his brash answer, she could tell he was sincere with his response. "Fair enough Logan I believe you. I, however, am curious to know what was so serious to cause a brawl in the middle of the kitchen?" She began moving the chairs to their original positions.

Running a hand through his head, he thought back to what prompted the wrestling match. "Look I came in here to make lunch and Gumbo kept egging me on. I think he had a death sentence or somethin'." He mumbled as he too began to straighten up the kitchen.

Ignoring his last statement, Storm looked at Logan in confusion. "How exactly did he 'egg' you on Logan?"

"I was makin' our lunch and the swamp fucker kept goin' on about 'why you so close to Stormy' and 'why you touch Stormy' and 'how close have you two gotten' and bullshit down that line."

While she was cleaning the pieces off the floor, she thought about how to phrase her next comment. "Well we are close Logan; we have worked alongside each other before Gambit joined the x-men." Storm vaguely answered; again ignoring his choice of words. At hearing him snort, Storm looked up to see him hovering over her. "You disagree with the closeness we share?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah I ain't denying we're close...I'm denying the way you phrase it." At her confused look, he took a deep sigh and elaborated. "The way you say 'close' is like some platonic...friend...thing? Aren't we closer than that?"

"We are." Storm answered without hesitation. "The question is 'how close' that's gotten Gambit all riled up."

"I think the flowing conversation at our would-be picnic would have answered that?" He husked as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Yes..." She answered quietly as she slowly got lost in his cobalt colored eyes. "unfortunately that will be a conversation for when the time is more convenient?" She asked; leaving everything up to his answer.

"Yea." He replied as he helped Storm to her feet. "Besides, I gotta give Gumbo a scar to match mine." He said absentminded to ward off any oncoming hormones.

It took a split second for the sentence to sink in. "Gambit attacked you with his powers?" She asked in shock as she ran a delicate hand over his exposed chest. "I didn't even realize- are you okay Logan?"

"Besides your nails tickling me, yea I'm fine." He chuckled as he held her wandering hand steady. "Healing factor remember Ro?" He gave her a sly grin.

"Well I do now." She agreed as she watched as he ran his calloused hand over the top of her hand. Fighting through the feeling of warmth, another thought occurred to her. "If all it was were a verbal sparring match, why did Gambit attack you?" She looked to him for an honest answer.

"Had to bring him up again..." Logan groaned as he gently released her hand. "Long story short: I told him to quit picking a fight with me and work on his problems with Rogue."

"By the heavens Logan..." Storm held her head as she could only fathom what words had come out of Wolverine's mouth.

Seeing as the kitchen area was more presentable, Logan made his way out. "Way I see it, Gumbo's got it coming to him." When he got to the door frame, he paused and braced his arms across them. Looking back over his shoulder, he addressed the wind rider. "Sorry lunch got blown up; maybe a picnic this evening will make up for it?" He said mysteriously before taking his leave. With his super sensitive hearing, he heard her faint reply of 'I'd like that a lot Logan'. With a smile he made his way to the danger room.

PROGRAM ENDED: VICTOR IS WOLVERINE

Wolverine smirked with satisfaction as Gambit doubled over in pain. "The gut shot was for your mouth: don't talk about Storm like she's some piece of meat being passed around to the pack. Whatever gripe you got with me, keep it with me and her out of it!" *skint* "Or else next time I punch you I'll add a claw or three." He threatened in a deadly tone.

"Humph. And what was the busted lip for?" Gambit gestured to the crimson spot on his shirt.

"Jubilee got me that shirt for my birthday a few months back; once she sees its ruined she'll drag me through the mall to try to find 'the perfect present' as she describes it. In a nutshell, the lip is for me having to be drug around by an eighteen year old mall rat for unknown hours."

Gambit laughed softly as he wiped more blood from his lip. "We both know you wouldn't last half and hour with petite in a mall."

Wiping sweat from his brow, he grinned at the thought also. "Yea you're probably right." He agreed as he helped Gambit to his feet. He took a small amount of pride in seeing Gambit wince in slight pain. "Now that that's taken care of, what are you gonna do about Rogue?" Gambit shot him an annoyed look as they made their way out of the danger room and to the locker room. "Give me some credit cajun; I may not be Sherlock Holmes but I ain't so stupid I can't see what's going on around me." He quirked an eyebrow at the taller man.

"'Dat obvious?" Gambit asked in a huff.

Shrugging his shoulders, Logan opened the doors to the danger room leading them out. "I know you're frustrated and pissed at her." He spared a glance back at Gambit before looking forward again. "Plus you're one of few people stupid enough to pick a fight with me and expect to walk away from it." He added with a hint of arrogance.

"I don't know whetha' ta' take that as a compliment or be offended by that Wolverine." Gambit lightly grinned.

"In your case, probably a compliment." As they entered the locker room, Gambit immediately went to the mirrors to access the damage Wolverine may have inflicted.

"Merde." Gambit said to himself as he saw his busted lip and slightly bruised torso.

"Aw don't be such a bitch over your face. I've seen Jubilee literally shoot fireworks up your ass and Morph just busted your nose last week in the danger room."

"I don't think anybody hit me harder than Jean when I said her cooking needed some extra seasoning." Both men laughed at the memory. Allowing the cold water to run over a rag, Gambit took a deep sigh. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about Rogue." He finally answered Wolverine's question from earlier. "She want space I give her space; she want to be held I hold her; she wanna fight I walk away; I just don't understand this woman..." He trailed off as he held the rag to his lip; wincing at the first contact.

Snorting, Wolverine removed what was left of his charred clothes. "Welcome to a monogamous relationship Gumbo. The only man I know of who knows a woman's mind is Charles."

"Kinda wish he was 'round ta give me some pointers here..." Gambit said nonchalantly as he cleaned the blood from his mouth; but Logan caught the underlying loneliness and confusion in his voice.

Sighing, Logan sat on the bench facing Gambit. "Alright Gumbo let's have it; what happened a few weeks back between you and Rogue."

"Not too much to tell Wolverine. Everyone knows how she's been out of it for the past month. We ran- well she ran into me in the bathroom that night the two of you had your falling out in the danger room. I called her out on her behavior, she said I was her fucking issue." Gambit looked at the rag in disgust and threw it back into the sink.

At hearing that piece of information, Logan raised an eyebrow. "Her fucking issue?"

"Those be the exact words she told to Gambit mon ami."

As if a vital piece to the puzzle had been given to him, Logan thought over Rogue's behavior the past several weeks. _Let's see, the first obvious clue is she talked to Storm and Jean about her issue (God knows women will tell each other every simple stupid thing); she ain't paying attention to much (damn near dropping a truck in the process); she got bags under her eyes (meaning she ain't sleeping for two shits); irritated most likely from lack of sleep; didn't put my lights out after I called her a stupid child; been avoiding Gumbo like the black plague; and most importantly the extra hormones she's been giving off when she's around the swamp fucker._ He wrinkled his nose in disgust after the last thought. Smelling the want your 'foster daughter' is having for someone isn't something he'd want to have a conversation with her about.

"Aw fuck it all to hell!" Logan exclaimed as he blurted out suddenly. It was so obvious he felt ignorant for not figuring it out sooner.

Lifting his head from his slouched place, Gambit looked at his teammate with a look of irritation and curiosity for his outburst. "Well you gonna leave Gambit hangin'?"

"Yup. Gumbo I just figured out the stick that's been up Rogue's ass."

Slightly irritated Logan spoke of Rogue in such a way, Gambit chose to ignore the comment in hopes of Logan's epiphany shining light into Rogue's head. "I thought we already established Remy was that stick." He deadpanned.

"If you stop that self-loathing b.s. I'll tell you." Gambit gestured for Logan to continue. "Rogue wants you to seal the deal Remy." Logan said lightly but to the point.

Gambit didn't know what shocked him more: the fact that Wolverine just called him by his first given name; or the fact that Rogue...no that can't be right. "Sex?" Gambit asked.

"Sex." Wolverine nodded his head in confirmation.

"All this nonsense over...sex?" Gambit asked himself bitterly. "She pushed me away; avoided me; even left me...all because of a good fuck!" Gambit hit the mirror in front of him.

"That explains what happened to the bathroom mirror on the second floor." Logan said offhandedly. "You make it sound like that's something easy for Rogue to talk about...especially with your track record with women."

His eyes blazed crimson at Logan for a split second. "Never, and I mean never have I stepped out on Rogue and for you to-"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch swamp rat!" Wolverine said in a tone that said 'calm down'. "The point I was tryna' get at was Rogue knows you are use to having sex with women. With her sex is pretty much a no go."

Gambit shook his head as if trying to come up with an explanation. "We were just moving forward in our relationship where I could lay down beside her at night. She was so afraid she would roll over in the middle of the night and touch me...sex was never something I expected from her so we never talked about it."

"Well ya need to figure out a way to talk to her and soon. Also cajun, she may want to have sex but she's gonna be scared to talk to you about it."

"You just had an epiphany, how would you know if Rogue is scared to talk about-"

"You didn't forget Rogue is a virgin, did you Gambit?" After a few stunned seconds from Gambit, Logan continued on. "Most women have some sort of sexual experience before actually having sex. The closest Rogue's had was her first kiss and well, we all know how that ended?"

Gambit nodded his head in agreement. "With Cody in a coma."

"Yup. Since then she's resigned herself to keep anyone else from getting hurt like that again. Then this tall, red-eyed cajun smooth talks his way into her heart; opening up feelings she has never experienced before..." He carried on as he saw realization come across Gambit's face.

"Damn chere..." Gambit mumbled to himself as he ran a rough hand across his face. "That's why she distanced herself from me. She thinks if she stays away long enough, I will forget about her and find someone else that'll make me happy." Gambit looked to his teammate for answers.

"That's a possibility Gambit but we have no way of knowing what's on Rogue's mind. Alls I know is you gotta talk to her or she'll stay away a lot longer than any of us care to think of." He told Gambit honestly.

"How?" He looked at Wolverine. "She won't talk to me. Rogue flew to damn Germany to stay with her brother so she wouldn't face a conversation with me. That's always been our problem with our relationship: communication. Whether it's me or her with the problem goin' on, we have to figure it out for ourselves before we talk to each other and I'm tired of it Wolverine!"

Wolverine let out a deep sigh before standing up. "Do you love her cajun?" He asked earnestly.

"Mere words won't do justice to how I feel about her. I've loved many yes...but I've never been in love like I have with Rogue." He answered quickly, but wholeheartedly.

"Then Remy find her and tell her that. Along with that whole bullshit speech you just gave me about communication. The rest will follow." Logan patted him on the shoulder on the way out. "Ya know other than the rare occasions of being stripped from her powers, no one has ever kissed Rogue besides you." He threw of his shoulder before continuing on.

Grateful for the advice Logan had just given him, he mulled over his reaction to seeing Wolverine and Storm earlier after sending off Jubilee and Mjnari off. _I am a fool...but I'm a foolish little brother. Oh well, one good piece of advice deserves another I guess._ "nectarines." Logan looked over his shoulder at Gambit and rose a confused eyebrow. "Any fruit will do really, but Stormy really adores freshly picked nectarines. There are a couple that grow down one of the paths she walks on behind the mansion." Nodding his head in thanks, Logan continued with his journey. _No thank you Logan._ Gambit thought to himself as he formulated a plan that will bring his Rogue back home. "Gambit to Beast. Are you busy Hank?" Gambit asked through the communicator on his wrist.

"I am now on my way back into the lab. Is everything alright Gambit?" Beast asked slightly concerned; seeing as Gambit rarely called him by anything other than his code name.

"I'll meet you there...I have something I need to ask you." He cut off the transmission and wondered toward the lab. "Gambit to Morph. Are you still on watch duty?"

"Yup and still an uneventful day. Need me to look up something for you?" Morph asked; eager for something to do.

"I do mon ami...give me a few minutes to leave the lab first." Gambit responded as his plan became clearer in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"My turn! My turn Rogue! Fly me again!" A little girl with a thick mane of greenish hair yelled into the air as Rogue descended with an equally happy four-year old girl safely in her arms. As her feet touched the ground, she happily ran over to her favorite uncle.

"Uncle Kurt! Did you see me fly? Me and Rogue flew WAY up in the sky! I flappted my wings and I flied in the sky Uncle Kurt!" As she waved her little arms, the tiny brightly colored feathers attached to her forearm swayed when wind caught it.

Instead of correcting her grammar, he hoisted her up and sat her on his shoulders. "Is that so Muriel?" She nodded her head vigorously as Rogue took her sister for yet another ride in the sky. They both watched as the older girl spread her arms out as Rogue held her securely by her waist; achieving the simulation the child could fly without assistance.

"I go for another ride next?" She asked in an innocent voice only a child could muster.

"Nicht little one." He looked up into her eyes as she looked down with slightly pouting lips. "That look will not work on me this time Muriel. I have to get you both ready for when your parents come to pick you up in a bit."

At the mention of her parents, she perked up. "They're coming home today?" She tugged gently on his blue head as she bounced with excitement.

"After being on the farm most of the summer you'd think you gals would be ready to head back to the city." Rogue smiled as she and the six-year-old touch back down to earth. Using his prehensile tail, Kurt 'handed' the little girl her crutches to her outstretched hands.

"Thank you Uncle Kurt." She smiled as she accepted the crutches. "I'm hungry." She stated to both adults.

"Me too!" Muriel swung her legs, nearly avoiding kicking Kurt in the face. "Me and Connie want food please."

"Mother just fed the both of you before we took our little outing." Kurt pointed out as they made their way to the Wagner country home.

"That was a looong time ago Uncle Kurt." Connie rolled her head to the side for emphasis.

Kurt gave the green-haired girl a confused look. "We have only been out for two and a half hours." He stated.

"See! We ate forever ago! Right Muriel?" Connie looked to her sister still on Kurt's head. "Ah-huh!" She nodded her head in agreement.

"She agrees with everything her older sister says; especially if it involves them being fed." Kurt gave a smile to Rogue as he teased the girls.

"I'm not surprised. They are growing girls and the excitement from flying most the evening must have kicked their appetites into overdrive." Rogue added with a smile also.

As Kurt placed Muriel back on the ground, she opened the front door to allow her sister to walk through first. "We're back!" They yelled from the entrance.

"I can hear that." Kurt's mother smiled as she wiped her hands in her apron. "What brings you back so early?"

"Food." Rogue and Kurt said as they gestured to the little ones.

"Come into the kitchen then." She said with a smile. "I have stew on the stove and bread in the oven." The group followed her into the kitchen. "How was your outing?" She asked the group as her 'granddaughters' began recalling their flying lesson. "Really? High enough to touch the clouds you say?" She raised an amused eyebrow at the adults.

"It was only a few feet in the air mother." Kurt explained as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Perhaps," She said as they made their way into the kitchen. "but to a child a few feet in the air is just as good as touching the moon." She looked to her soon as she stirred her stew. "You should know son; do you remember when you realized you could teleport?"

"How could I forget?" He smiled at the memory as he assisted the girls in washing their hands. "As if my acrobatic skills at the circus weren't unmatched, I wanted to take my act to the next phase: teleport from the ground to the top of the circus tent."

"I take it your act didn't go as well?" Rogue sat at the table with the girls, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"He ended up in our elephant's feeding station. Poor Elsa was beside herself when she saw our blue-furred acrobat in her dinner." An amused, slightly Russian voice said from the kitchen door. Her hair was fiery red and cut into a pixie style. She was shorter than Rogue and had a little weight on her; not to be confused with being overweight though.

"Mommy!" Both girls squealed with glee and their mother kissed the tops of their heads.

"Hello my babies. Did you behave yourselves for Uncle Kurt and Nana Wagner?"

"Yes mommy!" They replied with a smile and a roll of their eyes.

"That's good to know." She muttered as she scratched the top of Kurt's head. "Hello little brother. How's the superhero life treating you?" She asked in conversation as she kissed their 'mother' on the cheek; still stirring away at her stew.

"I still do not like the way you scratch my hair Roxanna." He lightly scolded; but the grin on his face said otherwise.

"I know: that's why I do it." She laughed as she took her seat beside her daughters.

Instead of retorting, he instead answered her question. "It is rewarding in itself. I get to travel, help people along the way, make new friends, and feel like I'm making a difference in the world." Kurt stated proudly as he fingered the x-men insignia unconsciously.

"This little guy right here is proof you and your friends are making a difference." Another voice said from the entrance way. Unlike Roxanna's skin which was pale, the newcomer had flawless mocha colored skin that rivaled Storm's complexion. _She's about as tall as Storm too I reckon'; 'bout the same waist size..._ Rogue thought to herself as she compared the woman with her friend. _If it weren't for her accent I'd swear she was from the same region of Africa too._ Rogue noted she had long sandy colored dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail with piercing gray eyes to match. As she stepped fully into the kitchen, Rogue saw she had a young boy in one arm and a guiding stick in the other. _Kurt did tell me Inara was from Somalia and blind._

"MAMMA!" Both girls left their seats to embrace the dark skinned woman. "Is this our new little brother?" Connie asked of the baby. "What's his name?" Muriel asked next.

"Alright you two calm down." Roxanna settled the girls down and she placed an arm around Inara's waist. "Yes this guy is your little brother. We adopted him from Brazil a few weeks ago while you guys were here with Uncle Kurt and Nana Wagner." Roxanna nudged Inara to take over the conversation.

"His name is Lucas. He's just shy of five months old." Inara stated proudly as she handed him over to his grandmother.

"Lucas you say? Such a strong name for a little guy. It means 'lucky' in Portuguese if I'm not mistaken." She rattled as she rocked the happy baby to and fro. Looking from her new grandson, she noticed Rogue had a content look on her face. "Kurt do introduce our newest member of the family to your sisters?" She asked. To her children they knew it was more of a tempered suggestion.

"Of course Mother." He turned to Rogue as he took his nephew from his mother. "Rogue this is Roxanna. We grew up together in the circus. Beautiful here is Inara. She is Roxanna's wife." He gestured to his nieces. "I see you've met the terrible duo over the past week." He gave a hearty chuckle as they both exclaimed 'hey' in mock confusion.

"Hello Rogue. Kurt has written us many letters including you." She took her leather; motorcycle gloved hand and shook with Rogues' moderate tan gloves. "He, however, left out how damn beautiful you were though." Roxanna gave Rogue an appreciative once over. "Shit if I wasn't blissfully married and had wonderful kids I'd…"

"Language Roxanna." Mrs. Wagner lightly scorned as she began setting the table. "Or do you want little ones to learn new words?" She gave another tempered suggestion.

"Sorry Mama." Roxanna smiled innocently as Kurt shook his head.

"Indeed." Inara shook hands with Rogue next; seemingly ignoring her wife's open flirting. "We have long waited to see the 'extraordinary' sister whom fights crime for the better of the world."

"Kurt shouldn't serve me on a gold platter." Rogue blushed. "There's a team effort involved and our Knightcrawler here has helped on more than one occasion."

"Now who's being served on a gold platter?" Kurt said back to Rogue.

"Well I do know I'm ready to serve supper. Let's all be seated so grace can be said." After everyone was seated, she addressed her son. "Son, if you will please."

"Let us bow our head-"

"Nana who's that?" Muriel asked loudly.

"You know better to interrupt the blessings Muriel." Roxanna scolded.

"But it's a tall man walking up the yard." She pointed as if everyone could see him as vividly.

As everyone turned to look out the window, Inara addressed her daughter. "That's a lengthy distance to walk from the road all the way to the yard. What does he look like child?"

"He gots long hair in a ponytail and a long brown coat. He gots black and red eyes."

"Are you sure those are his eyes?" Connie asked, not too sure with her sister's description.

"Uh-huh. I knowed my colors!"

Immediately Rogue went still. _It can't be_ She thought to herself.

"Connie let her finish." Kurt spoke to his eldest niece as he watched Rogue's body go still. _I see we both believe it is the same person._ He thought to himself.

"He gots on boots and gloves and ohohoh!" She began excitedly pointing at Rogue and Kurt.

_He wouldn't…He's not foolish enough to fly all the way to Germany!_ Rogue debated with her thoughts.

"What? What's wrong?" Inara questioned; mistaking her daughter's excitement for panic.

"He gots the same 'x' on his belt like Uncle Kurt and Aunt Rogue."

_Maybe it's Morph in his Gambit disguise come to pull a cruel prank on me. That's gotta be it!_ Rogue thought in blatant denial.

"That sound like someone you two know?" Roxanna asked the two x-men as she reached for one of her gloves. Inara gently laid a hand on her wife to stop her action.

"I don't believe there is any need for that. Do you Kurt?" She asked her brother in law.

"Not at all. Do you Rogue?" He managed to catch her eye.

"What?" At his concerned look she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "N-no. He's alright."

"You sure about that Rogue?" Roxanna addressed her next. "You look like you want to fly through the ceiling and out of Europe."

"That kinda crossed my mind." Rogue thought out loud; not aware she had said it.

Before she could comment on it, there was a knock at the door. "Can I get it?" Muriel asked.

"I want to too!" Connie nudged her sister to grab her crutches. Before either could get consent, they made a mad dash for the front door.

"Well I think we can all agree that little Muriel's sight is far advanced for her age." Mrs. Wagner said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think a hawk could have given a more vivid description." Inara agreed with her daughter's mutant abilities.

* * *

><p>The first thing Gambit noticed as he walked to the house was the modest looking rental car. "Okay clearly they got guests inside. I'll just ask Rogue to step outside with me; talk; and convince her to come back to New York with me." <em>Simple plan Remy<em> He thought to himself as he knocked on the door. He was prepared for three scenarios: 1) Kurt opening the door _Easy _2) His mother opening the door _Pretty good odds_ 3) Rogue answering the door and slamming it back in his face _Very likely but not counting on it_ He thought again as the door opened.

What he was not prepared for was the two little girls looking up at him. "See I told you he had black and red eyes! I gets some of your dessert!" Muriel smiled at Connie who rolled her eyes.

"Um hi girls I'm…"

"You're Uncle Kurt and Aunt Rogue's friend with the 'x' on your belt." Connie stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

_Aunt Rogue? When did she find the time to get nieces?_ He thought before focusing on the eldest of the duo with green hair. "Ur yeah. Are there any adults around…"

"They're all in the kitchen about to eat." Muriel took his hand and guided him to the kitchen area.

"You should join us Mr." Connie said from his other side.

"Oh um I would have to ask…"

"I would be delighted if you joined us for supper Mr. Lebeau." Mrs. Wagner placed a plate down for him.

"He can sit beside us!" Connie placed him directly between herself and Muriel.

"I hope you can enjoy your meal between their constant questions." Kurt joked at the Cajun x-man.

A small smile broke out on his face as he noticed the familiar face for the first time. "How's it going Kurt?" He shook hands with the German born x-man.

"Like is treating me well. Mother is right: will you join us for supper?" He gestured to the empty seat between his nieces.

"I don't want to impose I just came to talk…"

"What's impose?" Muriel asked.

"Like when you show up when no one invited you over yet." Rogue smiled at Muriel but kept her tone even. This was the first time he saw her in weeks and she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Like when you come to a party no one invited you to?" Connie asked.

"Just like that honey." Rogue agreed.

"Rogue I-"

"Mr. you kinda are imposing." Connie looked at him evenly. "Yup imposting!" Muriel attempted to say the word.

"Girls. Manners." Inara stated pointed at her daughters.

"Why'd you stop 'em it was just getting good." Roxanna joked but cleared her throat at her wife's raised eyebrow. "Girls. Manners." She repeated.

"Yea Mama/Mommy." They replied.

Mrs. Wagner could see the longing in both Rogue and Gambit so she decided to speed the process along. "We have time for introductions and explanations later. Right now is the time for nourishment. Kurt I believe you were about to say grace.

"Yes Mother. Let us have every head bowed. Benedic nobis, Domine, et haec tua dona, quod sumus sumpturi de Tua largitate. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen."

"AMEN." The table chorused.

"I didn't understand the prayer. All I knew was 'Amen'." Connie complained.

"That is because the prayer was spoken in Latin." Rogue answered; albeit still ignoring Gambit.

"Like when you were a monk?" Muriel asked Kurt with wide eyes.

"Although I do not live my life in the monastery any longer; I still try my best to go by the catholic teachings." He tried to explain.

"That still doesn't say what the prayer said." Connie muttered.

"What I said was…"

"Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

The room went silent as every head turned to Gambit. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I picked up some things during a ski trip to Germany a few years back." He tipped his head Kurt as the dinner resumed on.

"I believe we all did that day." Rogue spoke directly to Gambit. For the first time, their eyes made a connection with each other. Giving a small half smile, Rogue tipped her head to Gambit and continued eating. _If that's her way of telling me we'll talk later, I'll take it_. Each lost in their own thought as the little girls talked away, they knew things were going to change after they talked later that evening.

For the better or worse would be up to them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This was written on the fly so please excuse anything that doesn't seem consistent. _(I was free writing off the top of my head…my chapters typically won't make sense to me if I have to write them beforehand…I'm weird that way)_

Silence

Finally it was just the two of them; in one of the Wagner's country houses spare bedrooms none the less. Each breathe they took seemed to resonate within the bedroom like an echo bouncing off the walls.

She knows she owes him an explanation. Hell, she halfway expects him to give her a hard time for not calling while she was away. Instead she sees what she's sure is a mirror reflection of her own face: loneliness, longing and despair. _Say something…anything to end this silence._ Fortunately it is he who starts the conversation.

"That's a good set of folks you got here." He said sincerely.

At the mention of her extended Wagner family, she couldn't help the smile that graced her southern features. "The girls are a handful but they're as good as gold."

"Roxanna is a force to be reckoned with too. Her hand to hand combat skills are impressive and the way she can manipulate fire would give the Brotherhood a nice run for their money." Gambit praised her gift as she demonstrated her fire skills before leaving that evening.

"Pyro can only dream he was on the same level as Roxie. Kurt says she was a real spit-fire before she met Inara."

"They balance each other out. Add three great kids, a brother who fights crime, and a mother who can cook enough food to feed an army, you have the making of a great family." Gambit smiled back at her.

Rogue looked down and shook her head as a sad smile slowly formed. "Well they're technically Kurt's family…"

"…who thinks of you as another sister. That by default makes them your family. I saw how they interacted with you Rogue. They think the world of you and accepted you without knowing the first thing about you. Embrace that feeling chere. Many of us can't go back to having that kind of unconditional support around." He advised her softly.

She took stock of what he said and let it settle in her mind. "I guess you're right. They are nowhere near traditional, but I already think of them as an important part of my life." She grinned at the picture the girls drew for her. It was a picture Connie, Muriel, Rogue, Kurt, and their grandmother picking vegetables in the garden. "I have nieces now Remy; and a new nephew to add to that." She stated proudly.

"Already have 'Aunt Rogue' wrapped around their finger huh? Jean and Stormy will love that- just keep the girls away from petite; Jubilee has led Mjnari astray. " He smiled.

"We should really have them over at the mansion sometimes for the holidays. I'm sure the kids would love the game room Jubilee and Morph personally redesigned." Rogue mapped out in her mind.

Since the conversation was easy, Gambit saw an opportunity to bring up the reason for his trip. "Speaking of the mansion…any idea when you'll be coming home?" He gently prodded.

It shouldn't have caught her off guard. She should have seen it coming. It didn't make any sense to drop everything and fly to Europe for one person. Even still, Rogue felt as if she wanted to run from the inevitable conversation. "Gambit…I…" She looked around the room as if the words were written on the walls and all she had to do was recite them.

Exhaling deeply, Gambit sat forward and gently took her hands into his. "Rogue look at me." She obliged and he gave her a tight grin. He spoke simply as he rubbed her gloved hands. "I see your inner turmoil. I see you fighting within yourself. I see your hurt. I see your confusion." Leaning in closer, she could feel his breath on her face. "I see the want." Moving back slightly, he gently tucked her white strands behind her ear without touching her. "I see a lot of things but only two am I now noticing for the first time."

Bringing one glove up, he kissed her wrist, mere inches to where her skin was exposed. He felt her arm tense up automatically as she held her breath for a nano second; unconscious stimuli to her mind that he was too close and she needs to pull her arm out of the way. "I see your doubts with fear." As he kissed her second wrist, she felt his hot breath warming her skin, causing goosebumps to raise on her arm. Her response this time was more relaxed and welcoming; as if her body knew he was not going to interact with her. "Most importantly, I see your love. Your love for me and why you would go to lengths to keep not only yourself but me safe also."

"I…know I owe you some kind of explanation." Rogue said quietly after a few quiet seconds." I'm scared Gambit."

He raised his head in slight shock at her admission. Admitting vulnerability was not something that came easy to Rogue. "Help me understand Rogue."

A humorless laugh escaped her throat. "I screwed up so bad I turned something so small and made it out to be this big thing…" She babbled on as if she hadn't heard his plea.

"Start from the beginning chere." She gave him a look that said it was a long story. "I've got nowhere else to be."

They were both lying on the spare bed. She had her head on his chest as he had one arm wrapped her body and the other behind his head. With her gloved hand, she rubbed circles on his defined chest muscles. "How'd you know where to find me? I mean, everyone knew I was in Germany but, how'd you know the exact location?"

"Morph did his computer thing, looked up some names, and booked me a direct flight here." He said with ease. "Cyclops didn't think taking the Blackbird was a good idea and petite had already left with the mini jet. So coach it was."

"And the lip?" She traced her fingers over the scar.

"Remy may have gotten on Logan's bad side before lunch." He slightly chuckled. Looking at her, he saw she had retreated into herself. He let her tell him everything that had been going on with her the past couple months and one look at her hold him she was exhausted. Her emotions raw and bare, she waited for him to comment on her confessions. "You should have come to me sooner Rogue."

Sighing she shook her head 'no'. "It wouldn't have made a difference…the dreams…they were more than just that: it was an escape. What I couldn't have in reality I settled for in my subconscious. You were right that night in the bathroom Remy. **We** were moving forward with our relationship. The thought thrilled me and frightened me at the same time. How can we progress if we can't touch how I want you to touch me?" She looked him directly in the face. "How I know **you** want to touch me."

He remained quiet so she continued on. "The dreams, figuring out how to deal with them, talking to the girls, fighting with Logan, our confrontation, missing the professor, these new feeling of want and the urges…everything just kinda imploded in my mind and I couldn't deal…so I took the chicken-shit way out. I was going to resolved everything with you…I just needed to figure it out on my own first Remy."

He couldn't deny it so he merely nodded his head in understanding. "It would have made a difference Rogue. Maybe not at the moment, but in the long run it would have." Her face said she didn't understand so he elaborated more. "I never brought up sex not because I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but because I didn't want you to feel like we were obligated to because we are an item. What I feel for you goes so far past physical I know dozens of people would kill to have somebody to love unconditionally."

"That's beautiful Remy Lebeau but you can't tell me the urges aren't there." She desperately tried to get him to understand.

"Oh the desire is there chere. I'm no fool though. I know I have a good woman right here in my arms so if I have to go without…"

"That's where I'm getting at Gambit. **You** shouldn't have to go without physical contact just because **I **have to." She tried again.

"You still not hearing me are you?" He sat them up and cupped her face with his slightly gloved hands. "You think it's not fair to me? How about what's fair to you? **I** may have made the choice to forgo but **you** had the choice taken from you the moment you realized what your powers were. I'm not giving you up now or anytime soon. Deal with it." He grinned at her slyly.

She could only return his grin. "So I'm stuck with you huh?"

"For as long as you'll have me."

"That may be forever…and then some." She teased him.

As if his mouth had gone dry, Gambit finally found his words. "Then…let me make an honest woman out of you."

If it weren't for the sincerity in his voice, Rogue would have laughed. But he was serious. "W-what did you just ask me?"

"I, Remy Lebeau, am asking you, Rogue, to allow me the chance to spend the rest of our lives together. Take my last name Rogue. Be my wife."

A/N: Du-Du-Dun!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Is her answer a simple yes or no? Let's see shall we..._

Nothing about their relationship had ever been conventional. From the first time they met to their eventual courtship (by courtship that means Gambit following Rogue around like a lost puppy), they both knew they both in for a whirlwind of obstacles.

So why should a marriage proposal on the fly (in Germany) make any more of a difference?

He wasn't expecting her to jump up and down and yell it through the rooftops. He wasn't expecting her to gasp and try to hold back tears of happiness. As far as he was concerned, every sappy proposal he'd seen on tv were all overdone. It's all the same: the man pulls the lady to the side after a romantic evening, he tells her he loves her, drops to one knee and pulls a ring out of nowhere, she turns into a crying mess, so much so all she can do is nod her answer 'yes', finally after they embrace both ride off into the sunset both declaring undying love.

"Are you screwing with me right now swamp-rat?!" Rogue said as she slightly back from his embrace.

_Qui…those clearly only happen in the chick flicks…_ Gambit inwardly rolled his eyes in the back of his head but kept his hold on Rogue. Not forceful, but enough to let her know he was stern. "You were expecting something a little more…normal." He asked as he slid from the bed to one knee while still holding her hands. "Dis better?" He said quietly.

"It's…You…" A short smug type smile graced his lips as he saw moisture slightly collect in her eyes.

"I got a ring back home. Didn't want to lose it in customs." He explained.

"A ring? Remy when…" She shook her head, trying to understand his thoughts as well as he did hers.

"You remember a few years back? That time the professor went missing?" Her look told him 'which time' so he elaborated. "With everything with rediscovering Mystique was your 'mother' and Belladonna-"

"I remember now!" Rogue cut him off at the mention of his ex-fiance from the bayou.

"Good. Then you remember when we found professor x in the savage land, we all 'lost' our powers."

"Mr. Sinister was gonna take our genetic makeup…" She shuddered at having to remember how vulnerable she was without her powers. "Before his goons grabbed me, you told me you never told anyone you loved them besides me and you…kissed me." She closed her eyes as she smiled at the memory.

"Knowing that could have been the last time I held you nearly ate me up inside Rogue. I didn't sleep for weeks after that. When I dreamt, I had nightmares you were taken from me. After I shook myself woke, I stayed outside your room most of the night just to make sure you were still there and breathing. Just knowing you were safe at home with the rest of us was reassuring for me."

Even though she kept her eyes closed, she allowed a couple tears to leave her eyes. "You never told me that before." She said absentmindedly regarding his dreams.

"Only two knew: (1) the professor because I told him. (2) Scott…because he was just as restless about Jean as I was about you." He kissed her hands as her shoulders shook slightly. "Cyclops has been holding it for me ever since. He told me he'd keep it safe until the day you accept my proposal. I'm praying we can put that ring to good use when we go back home."

A short sob escaped her mouth and that nearly broke his heart. She opened her eyes and smiled a true smile- one he had not seen in a very long while. "Sappy love movies rubbing off on me." She composed herself and spoke again. "All I've ever dreamed about was a love like Scott and Jean. I knew deep down I had that with you but hearing you say it…" She shrugged her shoulders "…it seems so surreal…"

"You're telling me." He smiled up at her. "Is that a yes Rogue."

Her smile left her face, but the joy still shone in her eyes. He took that as a good sign. "What will…"

"Remy already got your brother's blessing a while back and Wolverine's before I left."

"Wolverine had a man to man talk with you and told you chase after me?" She raised a brow at him.

"There may have been some blood spilt on the way…" He gestured to his lip. "…but Remy think we got the ok…"

Looking down at their joined hands-gloves and all- she looked him back in the eye." What about my powers?" She asked quietly, hating to bring it up but knowing it had to be addressed.

"We consummate the marriage as husband and wife- not before." He said with ease.

"Consu- Remy how we suppose to-"

"Gambit has his ways chere." He said in a smooth and sultry voice that made her melt on the inside.

"You're sure you know what you're getting into swamp boy?" She said quietly as she tried to hide her blush.

"I'm getting a beautiful woman who's as willing to give me her whole heart as I have given her mine." He said truthfully. A fresh wave of tears left her eyes again. "Please say yes so I can stand and hold you." He grinned from his kneeling position in front of her.

"You're a fool Remy Lebeau-" She looked him square in his red and black eyes. "But I guess you can be my fool." He looked at her expectantly, like a dog waiting to have its ears scratched. "Yes I will marry you."

Silently he stood and released her hands to cup her face. He leaned in close to her. _Too close_. Her mind suddenly screamed to her. Mindful of her powers, she gently held his biceps with her hands. "Remy…" She sighed deeply. "We…I still can't…" She stated as he shook his head.

"Do you trust me Rogue?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"You won't hurt me. I promise we will not hurt each other. Close your eyes." As if under some hypnotic power, her eyes fell close on her own violation. She felt him ghost his breath across her face. After a few seconds she felt his breath on her lips. It became intense…so intense she didn't register the pressure until her mind caught up with her body.

A…kiss?

His…kiss?

He was kissing her! Gambit initiated contact with her.

_That fool! He could be put in a coma for all he…_Her thoughts died as she came to a startling realization: her thoughts were her own…not his.

She was not absorbing his powers! Something was not right. Breaking the kiss she took his face into her hands and searched for any signs of fatigue she missed. "You damn idiot! Whaddya do that for? I could have…" she started frantically.

"…could have kissed your fiancé back if you wanted." He grinned at her, not feeling sorry in the slightest for scaring the shit out of her.

"But…how…I don't…" She didn't finish her sentence as he took her by the hands and sat them down on the bed.

"No explaining. Not tonight Rogue. We will definitely talk but now, "he lifted her chin back to his mouth ", but now I just want to kiss my new fiancé…"

Those were the last thoughts shared between them before she kissed him back with fervor.


End file.
